Ash&Roses The Story Begins and Ends
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION: a hidden secret that may bring the return of Krad and Dark... and an occurance thought impossible-chap2- what is a child born of an angel? well Krad is just going to have to figure that out.
1. Prologue

**I had this idea one night and had to write it down. I didn't believe Krad was evil; he just had a **_**good**_** reason for acting as such. This story took me awhile because I wanted it to be perfect. PLEASE NO FLAMES!!**

**If you want me to write an epilogue about what happened in the ending, just review and try to guess what happened!**

_Justice will only come when strength comes with hope and light along with the darkness. To find life and love the darkness must flourish and the light to waver. Balance brings destruction if not held between the plates of righteousness. Only two of the unexpected night would test this theory with unknown consequences._

**()()()()()()()()()()**

The loud city streets drowned out the noise of the vast ocean. The continuous rise and fall of the waves against the rocky ledge caused life to continue its never-ending cycle. Small smiling gulls cried out to each other with intense shrieks o f joy as small fish swam effortlessly to and fro across the colorful reefs. Ancient ruins lay beneath the bouquets of life and supplied nutrients to the bountiful plants. And blue sky met the gold-green water in a miraculous spray of color as the fluffy white clouds soared high above.

The hand of man captured all of this colorful world. By his brush the living masterpiece became a part of another. His ruby eyes played excitedly upon the lovely sea as he slowly pulled his hand back. His work stood proudly upon the rock ledge as the artist slowly turned away to meet the new arrival that stood behind him.

He gasped in surprise at her lovely face with the startling gold eyes and hair. Her magnificent smile left him stunned, as she stood transfixed looking at his strange ruby eyes. Slowly stepping forward, Daisuke went to meet the new arrival. As his body removed the looming shadow of his frame his painting became illuminated in the half-light.

As soon as it appeared her smile vanished into a frown. Her delicate hands flew to her face and she cried out in fear. She turned and fled without looking back over her shoulder. Daisuke stood in stunned silence as he watched her retreating back. What had just happened?

**()()()()()()()()()()**

_Nothing is more comforting than your own home, right? Well, not for a boy called Niwa Daisuke._

Slowly, as if in a dream, Daisuke walked through the familiar maze of his home. Soft voices ghosted silently through the halls causing an air of tension to grow within him. He walked silently towards these voices and opened the now impending room.

As the door swung open, he gasped and stared at the golden haired girl from before. She turned her head and stared idly at him. Slowly, once more, her face paled and jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" she cried out in a soft crystalline voice. Daisuke shook his head.

"Because, I live here." The girl sat back down in shock.

"So you are not a Hikari?" Daisuke shook his head once more. His family stood silently in the corner as the two teens cleared things with each other.

"Are you done yet?" The pair looked up and smiled sheepishly at the adults.

"Yeah…"

"Good, now back to where we left off," Daisuke's mother said insipidly. Daisuke looked up in astonishment at his parent's faces. What were they talking about?

"We must find a way to release Krad and Dark from the Black Wings," his father began, "and once they are released we must destroy Krad."

"But, how?" asked his mother, "we do not know how to release the Wings or how to kill him!" the young girl shook her head.

"That is what I am here for." Daisuke took this opportunity to interrupt.

"What are you talking about?!"

**Flashback **

_Rising through the air flew the magnificent Black Wings. The appearance of its dead body produced shivers of horror down the spines of those present. It was their creation but it still did not cease to frighten them. Through its skeletal body ran a silver sword. But, before this great sculpture hovered a magnificent white angel with his hand outstretched towards the Wings. He was created by the Black Wings so; he would be the one to make the next._

_Swirling currents of wind and energy consumed the once calm room. With astounding speed the White angel thrust his hand upon the Wings but was quickly thrown back by an unknown force. To the joy and fear of the watching men, a gold figure fell silently to the ground. She landed nimbly on the ground with her golden wings outstretched. She stood and looked coldly upon them with her soft golden eyes. Behind her also landed the form of her captor, the white angel._

_She turned and watched him approach. What was their plan for her? A struggle of the Light and the Darkness was soon to occur. But, who was the Light and who was the Darkness? To whom her loyalties lied depended on with whom her heart rested. But, who was that? Maybe the white angel would know the answer._

**End Flashback **

Daisuke stood with his mouth hanging open comically. Light laughed at his face and leaned back in her chair.

"There are _three _angels?"

"Yes. The Hikari's finally after many years came to realize their predicament. They decided to create another angel to defeat Dark. With the help of Krad, the Black Wings created another angel by using the souls sacrificed by the Hikari. She was named Light and her powers were much greater than either Dark's or Krad's. This was because Dark and Krad had only half of the Wings power when Light had the full. Seeing this they believed that victory was just around the corner. They were wrong. Light rebelled and almost destroyed Krad, but she could not."

"Why not?" Daisuke's mother asked with interest lining her voice. Light shook her head and lowered her eyes.

"Wait, what are you saying you are Light?" Light stood up suddenly and glared at all of them. They stared in surprise at her abrupt act.

"You do not know what it is like to be hated and despised by everyone!" she cried, "to live without a point or purpose. My heart had no soul and with no love! But, I had no idea what love was or felt like until…" she stopped and sat down with tears streaming down her face. No one could gather enough courage to comfort her. Not when she was like this.

Light looked up and smiled at their astounded faces.

"Sorry about that," she laughed, "I did not know what I was saying." They nodded and sat down. Preparations must soon be, well, prepared.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Silently, a great burst of wind raged through the large hall. A great white cloth lay upon the fearful shape of the Black Wings. Before it stood four shadowed figures; two adults and two teenagers.

Daisuke tore his eyes away from the menacing figure to look at the golden girl. Her eyes were set calmly upon the wings and her hands held firmly at her heart. Only she knew what was going to happen next.

A glow of iridescent gold appeared around her small frame.

Feathers of an unearthly gold began to flow in torrents around her. From her back appeared two gold wings and her clothes changed into an immaculate white gown. It hung loosely from her shoulders and traced her body until it halted at her calves. The simple design of roses and vines outlined the border and chest was fashioned from golden thread. Golden circlets adorned her wrists and a golden chain around her neck. Her hair flowed loosely down her back and on her shoulders as she looked intently upon the black wings with golden eyes.

Raising her wings, she flew to the Wings. She placed her hands softly upon the sculpture. After being thrown backwards, two forms materialized before it and alighted on the ground. She cried out in accomplishment and landed beside the pair. Dark straightened and stared at the family oblivious to Light. But, Krad stared with amazement at her.

"Light?" he whispered. Dark turned at his voice. Light shook her head in agony and stepped back.

"I will never allow it."

**Flashback **

_Light stood upon a balcony looking over a vast forest. A light breeze blew softly through her hair causing it to swirl across her face. Her gold eyes never swayed from the red sun as it set behind the small village. She heard soft footsteps behind her and she slowly turned her head to look at the new arrival._

"_What do you want?" she growled at Krad who leaned imperturbably against the cold stone. He shrugged his shoulders and walked forward._

"_We haven't talked in awhile," he answered._

_Turning back around her narrowed her eyebrows into a scowl._

"_I wonder why," she snarled under her breath. Krad laughed and stopped beside her to look at the sunset. Silence engulfed them until he decided to break the awkward quiet._

"_Lovely, isn't it?" Light and gaped at him in astonishment as he stared calmly forward._

"_What?" Krad turned to look at her composedly._

"_I never thought you would appreciate something such as this." Light lowered her head and closed her eyes. Small tears began to leak down her cheeks as she thought about what had just happened. No one had acted like this towards her before. Especially not him; he was the one she expected it the least from._

"_Thank you," she whispered to his surprise, "perhaps… but stone may be softer than I thought." Krad smiled and turned to leave._

"_Maybe so, but every rose has a thorn." Lights head flew and her eyes dimmed with her growing tears. He was right every rose has a thorn, especially her, the darkness. Was his heart smooth as glass and soft as velvet? To her now it was, yes. Harshness of stone could no longer be measured on a scale of great vastness but on a meek and menial heartbeat._

_He was to her maybe something more than she thought. Wait, what was this? Her soulless heart had become to his blackened one. Maybe, his heart no longer held desolate ash but her immaculate white rose. She shook her head this was forbidden. They would never be forgiven by their masters. Never. Not till the end, this was near, too near for something that had finally made itself known to her._

**End Flashback **

Dark narrowed his eyes and crouched into a menacing position. He jumped towards her but was blocked by Krad. He snarled and looked at the black angel below him.

"Stay back," he growled. Light scowled and turned to face them. From behind her back she drew a long golden sword and lunged at Krad. He turned just in time to block her blow with one of his own. The pair jumped into the sky in aerial combat. Dark tried to accompany them but found that he could not.

"Let me go!" he cried out as he struggled against the magic. Daisuke walked over and bent over him.

"She must have done it for a reason, you know." Dark glared at him and stopped struggling.

"Who is she anyway?"

**Flashback **

_Through the darkened corridors she ran as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her body was racked with shivers of fear and hatred. She was created… by sacrifice? Why? Now they were going to sacrifice their children? This will not be allowed… she would not let it! There was no way to escape. To become a part of another would mean complete enslavement. No one would help her, even if they could._

_She stopped before a great oak door and threw it open. She fell silently to the dirty ground and placed her head upon her invisible legs. Her wings vanished and she returned to the form of a regular human girl._

_The bright moon created irony that irritated her already delicate emotions; she cried out in agony and placed her hands upon her heart. With a gentle stroke of her hand she brushed her golden hair from her face. Depression consumed her and she fell to its dark depths._

_Raising her head, she watched the dark door open. She no longer cared what happened to her or who was on the other side. Her tears flowed once more and she turned away from the influx. He walked through the door and knelt silently beside her._

"_Do you understand?" he whispered into her ear. Light turned her head and looked at him in confusion. "You must be strong to hope and hope gives you strength. Darkness will flourish and the light to waver so that those of the darkness can __give__ light. Every labor of our hands will produce results that may be futile to our eyes. Someone else may have to be the one to save another's dying heart." He paused and looked at her passive face._

"_You once said that stone was softer than you thought. Stone is smooth as glass and soft as velvet, a solid base. One needs a solid base to support their hopes, dreams, emotions, lives, and all that one lives for. How can love be forbidden? Love gives one wings to fly, lips to sing and feet to dance. My soul lived without hope and love but, now you have filled it with something more." Light lowered her head and chocked back a sob._

_What was this she felt? A forbidden attachment? He was right, though, love should not be illicit. Of timeless exhilaration she would fly on wings of gold. Live to hope. That was what she had been taught but now, he gave her a reason to hope to live. Now, not maybe, there was something more. Something that darkness has never shown before._

_Many beings hide who they truly are because of fear. Fear of embarrassment is what rules most of the world. Fear of hatred and despise and fear of neglect; what is this all for; personal gain, of course._

_It must end, though; she was going to open his heart, through hope._

**End Flashback **

Through the early morning mist fell two golden figures. They landed softly upon the ground only to continue their intense combat. On golden wings she would not let the shadows fall. But, with tranquil light she would destroy the darkness. She will not kill him, but will save his soul. Her hand fell to her side and she knelt upon the ground as the shadow of a dark sword fell towards her.

Light opened her eyes and stared across the clearing at the solitude figure. His bent head gave him a bereavement appearance. She walked over to him and placed her comforting arms around his waist.

"You will live," she whispered, "Punishment belongs to only those who deserve it. One does not choose to be weak; only strength can be criticized. To be punished for such as this would be callous and cruel. I heal only for what is just and right."

I understand now. You hated, killed, and destroyed not because of what was not in your heart but what was. Betrayal leads to these things. Can I be forgiven? I can never know for, you are lost to me forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here you go! i actually decided to update on this story... i told you before but.. it was going to be a one-shot, but i had much more to write!!! **

**...**

**even though i have a TERRIBLE writers block... oh the irony. but please tell me what you think and if i should continue!!! arigatou!!!!**

**_Chapter Two: The Discovery_**

"Why?!" an anguished figure cried pounding their fist against a stone wall. Pouring rain dampened their features reflecting their ambiance. The dark alley in which they stood held no signs of life except for the figure and a single rose growing from a patch of dirt. If looked at closely, one could see the tears mixed with the mizzle upon its white petals.

A strangled cry ripped from her throat and she fell to her knees shaking uncontrollably. The hand resting upon her abdomen clenched into a tight fist as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What have we done?" she mourned.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Daisuke?" (What's her name) called. A short, ruby-haired, boy turned his head and looked to the one who had called him.

"What is it, mother?" his grandfather and father also turned their heads at her, but Dark was content on completely ignoring them. (What's her name) threw him a disapproving look but turned back to Daisuke.

"Do you know where, Light is? Or, you, Dark; you were with her last." Dark turned his head and stared at her intently, for once.

"Dunno," Dark said scratching his head, "I only saw her once… and she didn't leave a good impression." Daisuke rolled his eyes and the two other inhabitants sweat dropped than returned to their breakfast.

"No Dark," (what's her name) scolded, "don't you remember? She stopped by after the _incident_ than left again. You should be able to sense her… just like for Krad."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Dunno." All heads in the room fell and sweat drops were visible.

"You just don't want to," Daisuke said calmly. Dark opened his mouth to retort but stopped. He froze and closed his eyes.

"What is it?"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Dark cried causing them all to fall over in astonishment, "WHAT _IS_ THAT?"

"Is what?" Daisuke asked in astonishment. Dark opened his eyes and looked at them in confusion.

"Exactly… I dunno."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Light stumbled through the city completely unaware of her surroundings. Her gold eyes were dimmed and her hand clutched her stomach. Her void eyes searched desperately for someone but could not find them. As she wandered on and on farther and farther tears began to glisten in her eyes. Many passersby looked in concern at her but otherwise continued on their way.

Finally, she made it to the edge of the city and looked at the crashing waves. Her gut twisted and she vomited on the sand. Wiping her mouth she straightened and looked at he who stood before her. She scowled and he smiled.

"What? Am I t_hat_ repulsive to you?" Light stumbled forward and he caught her easily.

"Stay away from me!" she cried tugging herself free from his grip. He frowned.

"Light…"

"No! Stay away!" she turned and tried to flee but her legs gave beneath her. She lay sobbing on the ground curled in a fetal position. She heard footsteps near her but she paid no heed to them. A shadow loomed over her and soft hand reached around her waist and lifted her from the ground. He easily lifted her small frail body into his arms and cradled her.

"What have I done, Light?" Light continued to sob and clutched him. He smiled and brushed his lips gently against hers. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared into his face.

"This is your fault. Your fault... your fault…"

"What is my fault? Tell me," he whispered into her ear as he cradled her.

"Your fault this happened to me," She shrieked placing her hand tenderly on her abdomen. His eyes widened and he stumbled back slightly.

"I-impossible…"

**Well! here it is! what do you think? is it bad? well if you want to know what happens you gotta review!!!!! i upate faster with reviews... XD well ja and ill try to update!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 already! Two chapters posted in two days! Completely amazing… especially because I posted this like… almost a year ago. Kinda of sad if I do say so myself. But, don't worry, I'll try to update faster!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really need ideas!!! I have almost no idea where I'm going with this… kind of. I have some ideas and most of it is improvised. PLEASE HELP!!! I NEED THE IDEAS!!! (I update faster if you do XD) Thanks for reading my story!!!!**

_**Chapter Three: Of Black and Gold Wings**_

"Dark! Really… tell me what you mean before I…" Dark rolled his eyes and placed his head jadedly upon his chin. Daisuke sat fuming across from him and the other inhabitants resigned to completely ignoring the brotherly pair.

"I told you."

"Wrong! You do know… I know it! I hate no longer being in your head!"

"I thought you didn't like being in my head," Dark sighed turning away from him and standing.

"Don't run away, coward! I'm talking to you!"Dark paused and turned to look at him with his long dark hair s winging in front of his face. In the fading light, his bare chest seemed unnaturally white. But, his shadowed face caused Goosebumps to rise on his arms.

"Dark?"

"Daisuke." Daisuke paused and looked away from him. Standing slowly, he walked over to him and held out his hand to him. Dark gave him a strange look but ignored the hand.

"Dark," Daisuke said softly, "We're partners. I don't care if you're not me and I'm not you anymore but we are still accomplices, right?" Dark smiled at him.

"Fine. But, it's not my fault if you get hurt. And don't come running to me if you do." Daisuke smirked and nodded.

"Fine." He pulled back his hand and placed it behind his back.

"Now, what about that answer?" Dark frowned suddenly and shook his head sharply.

"Nooo…" Three semi-sleeping figures jerked awoke with a start when a loud crash was heard in the adjacent room.

"DARK, TEME BAKA!!!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hiwatari-kun? What was that?" asked a young brunette to the blonde boy next to her.

"Due to the magnitude of the disturbance I presume it's Dark," he said to her.

"Dark-san? Why do you think that?"

"That pervert probably got dumped."

"He's not a pervert!" she shouted. Hiwatari turned slightly to her and shook his head. Risa blinked than smiled.

"But, you're much cooler, Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi sighed loudly and leaned back against the bench.

"Of course, Risa." The pair looked up into the night sky and looked at the constellations. Several shooting stars crossed in front of them and were easily noticed in the clear sky.

"They're like fireflies," Risa whispered in awe.

"Think so?"

"Yeah… hey Hiwatari-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What ever happened to the white Dark? Niwa-kun was Dark… and were you not the white Dark?" Satoshi froze.

"He's gone, Risa. Don't worry."

"Are you sure, Hiwatari-kun?" Satoshi chuckled softly and leaned forward. He kissed her softly then leaned back with his eyes dancing.

"If he isn't, I'll make sure no harm will come to you." Risa smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Krad stood on the side of the cliff overlooking the sea. His gold hair blew in the soft breeze as he stared solemnly upon the crashing waves. Next to him, Light lay sleeping peacefully but periodically groaned in her sleep. He frowned and knelt down beside her. He surveyed her with distressed eyes. She was the only one he ever cared for and now ham had come to her; harm he caused.

He brushed the hair from her face gently but she stirred. Opening her eyes, she focused on him. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms tenderly around his neck and kissed him. Krad sighed and pulled her away slightly. Cocking her head in confusion, she raised her hand and touched his face.

"Light…"

"No," she sighed leaning back and sitting upright, "I'm sorry… I wasn't myself." Krad sighed again. There was no point in arguing. He knew she was wrong but… it would only make more pain for her.

"I was supposed to stay away from you," Light laughed looking at the sea, "but that didn't go so well."

"Obviously."

"What are you going to do now? Leave us?"

"U…?" Krad stopped and shook his head, "never mind." Light cocked an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

"The real question is… what will _we_ do now." Light laughed and hugged him tightly.

"You better mean it, fool."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Dark and Daisuke stood at the top of the Niwa house looking intently at the sky. Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked at he who stood next to him.

"Do you think there's anything between Light and Krad? I mean… they both disappeared around the same time." Dark continued to look at the sky.

"I have a suspicion due to… oh, never mind." Daisuke glared at him.

"Need another goose egg?" he threatened when all the while staring at the large bump on his head. Dark jumped and raised his hands in defense; a look of horror on his face. Daisuke grinned evilly.

"Well?"

"No! I'll pass… and I _can't_ tell anyone just yet. Not until I can find Light."

"Why?"

"Cause I have to lock her up somewhere than kill Krad. I don't think she'll like it."

"Eh?" Dark sighed.

"Really, Daisuke. Use your head." Dark turned away and ran his fingers through his hair (being careful not to touch his goose egg XD). Daisuke also turned away and looked at the moon.

_I wonder if there's anyone out there for Dark too._

**Well.. what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! i would appreciate it... arigatou!! i need ideas onegai!!!! and thank you soooo much for reading!!!!**

**_Are you desperate or something?_**

**Oi!! what r u doing here all of a sudden?????!!!!**

**_ive been here.. i was just too tired to say anythin_**

**uhuh... do u need your cookie, hina?**

**_eh? cookie?_**

**haaaai. want it?**

**_*drooling* nuu im not falling for that again._**

***fine starts eating slowly and dramatically***

**_NUUUUUU!!!! GIVE ME GIVE ME GIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE ME!!!!!!_**

***chucks cookie***

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after happily*_**

**alright, shes gone now. sorry for the desturbence. bye everyone and please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm really doing well in updating three days in a row (sugoi). But I have a **_**terrible**_** writers block due to the fact I can't think straight anyway. So, in that case… PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would REALLY appreciate it! Thanks for reading my story and reviews make me update faster!!! (seriously…) Well, I'll stop boring you now and on with the story!!!**

_**Chapter 4: About Truth and New Life**_

"I seriously think that's not supposed to happen… and I'm no expert," Krad said. Light rolled her eyes.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," she muttered wringing her hands in agitation. He raised an eyebrow in obvious confusion; wondering who 'Sherlock' was. Groaning, she sat down on a bench with her head in her hands.

"Something wrong?" he asked in alarm.

"Yes! Of course there is. You." He snorted and sat down next to her.

"Why?"

"I'm astonished at how _naive_ you are. Seriously! Did you live in a cardboard box or something?!"

"No, technically it was not a box I lived most of my life… it was more…"

"Alright, alright I don't care about Satoshi-kun right now, but still!"

"You really need to learn how to manage your anger, you know."

"And you need to learn how to manage your stupidity!" Krad sighed and stared at her warily.

"You obviously need some help. As I said before, I'm no expert." He turned his eyes towards a couple walking past them then back at her again.

"No… I am not getting help for I don't need any! Help for what, by the way?" Again he sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"You've changed since last we met… I mean, before I actually decided to come back. You're actually nice." Krad exhaled and looked at her again.

"And you're different too… not such a baby."

"Oi! I was never a baby! I'm not a baby! That's insulting!" Krad chuckled and turned away again.

"Now you have anger issues… before you were all depressed. Big difference if do say so myself." Light paused and gave him a glare. Standing up she stomped off down the path.

"Oi! Where are you going?" he called after her. Jumping up, he ran after her. She halted and turned to face him.

"See? You have changed… before you would have left me… like you did before."

"So that's why you stomped off? To see if I would follow?" She scowled and punched him square in the jaw.

"BAKA!!!" she cried as tears began to flow down her face, "maybe you didn't change! You're just playing a new game! You're using me… us!" Krad looked at her in astonishment as she ran down the hill.

"Guess so," he shrugged looking at the sky, "I am who I am… she can't change that." He turned and began walking back in the opposite direction. He froze however when a familiar shape passed over him. His blood ran cold as a shriek pierced the air.

_It can't be… why during daylight! He's going to get himself caught by the police. That idiot! _He sprinted in the direction he had heard the scream.

"DARK!!!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Daisuke sat staring at where his partner had disappeared. To him, Dark's plan was completely foolish. Stupid thief was going to get himself caught by the police this way. It was kind of hard to _not_ recognize the famous phantom thief; especially the fact that he had so many adoring fan girls. No way is he going to get out of this one unscathed. He flinched when a scream was heard.

_What is Dark doing?_

"Niwa-kun!" Daisuke turned to see a brunette waving her hand and running towards him. His eyes widened in horror.

_Riku! No, I can't bring her into this again!_ "Riku!"

"Niwa-kun! I haven't seen you in so long!" she cried hugging him tightly. Daisuke grimaced and looked fearfully at the sky.

"What's the matter, Niwa-kun?" she asked as two more people ran up; Risa and Hiwatari. Daisuke groaned; of all times for them to show up.

"What's going on Niwa-kun?" Risa asked him in concern. Daisuke looked over his shoulder and cried out in alarm as a black being flew at him.

"Delivery!" Dark laughed as he grabbed him and flew off.

"Dark?!" all three cried out in astonishment.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Light! Wait!" Light continued to run as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her stomach pained her terribly but still, she continued on. Krad ran faster than she so he quickly caught up. Grasping her hand, he pulled her towards him even when she struggled.

"No! Let me go! I swear it this time!" Krad ignored her complaints and held her close to him.

"Light, you are right, I have not changed… but my feelings for you have. I _do_ love you." Light stopped crying immediately and looked up at him. She grimaced and clutched her already swollen belly.

"I tell you, Light! You cannot do this on your own. Something is wrong, I know it. Even though I don't know anything about babies… I know you're not supposed to be _that_ pregnant after just a month!" Light stared down at her swollen stomach and placed her hand on top of it.

"Yes… we are not human, Krad. It would make sense."

"No," he growled, "then we will have to find someone who knows about these things!"

"But no one does, Krad! This has never happened before!"

"Someone who knows more than us, for sure." Light paused and turned away from his sharply.

"We cannot go to the Niwa's. Not yet at least."

"Or at all."

"Like Dark would let us do that."

"Right…" Krad and Light fell into silence and looked around the empty park.

"By the progress… when do you think it will happen?" Krad paused and looked at her abdomen.

"I'd say at least another month… if it stays on the current track it is."

"But when it's born…will it be alive? Have a gender? Grow at the same rate? Be human? An angel? Be…" Krad held up a hand.

"I don't know. We'll just have to find that out now shall we?" Light nodded in nervousness and grasped his hand in earnest.

"You will be there right?"

"Always."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S PREGNANT??!!" Dark shrugged his shoulders and looked at their astonished faces.

"Yeah… strange feeling I got; similar to Krad's, Light's, and mine…"

"No way…" Daisuke stuttered.

**There we go!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I REALLY NEED THE HELP!!! Can't you tell I'm improvising now? I mean I kinda know where I want to go with this but not how to get there!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase help!! I hope you like it so far! Please tell me! (I redid some of the first chap… just to let you know XD) ja!**


End file.
